


Bowsette and Peach: A Femdom Adventure!

by TiffyB



Series: Bowsette and Peach: A Femdom Adventure! [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Deepthroating, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Peach humiliates and toys with Bowsette, only for Bowsette to get angry and flip the situation on her.*Note: Contains reference to "Super Princess Peach" gameplay mechanics* :P
Relationships: Bowsette/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Bowsette and Peach: A Femdom Adventure! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	1. Oh, How the Tables Have Turned...

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Princess Peach glanced around mostly empty dungeon. It was always so weird how she wound up in situations like this. She had been in this particular room so many times that she actually regarded it as a nice vacation from the hustle and bustle of the Mushroom Kingdom. She just wished the room had more windows, and maybe less chains strewn about… and more color. Gray brick was so drab and made the room seem more oppressive than it truly was. After all, there was the lush, red carpeting, and even a very large bed in the middle of the room, complete with black sheets with red accents. She had never been here long enough to have to sleep in it, though.

Mario had always managed to save her as quickly as possible. Ah, Mario. She wondered where he was now? How many Koopas and Goombas he had taken care of for the sake of freeing her for at least the twelfth time that she could remember. And all she had to do was bake him a cake… Well, not her, precisely. She couldn’t cook. But her Toad servants had made cakes for the zealous plumber and he continued to come back for more. Any other hero would have asked for something more. She was certainly willing to give up more, but Mario had never asked for it, no matter how hard Peach hinted at it.

Peach sighed as she circled the room again. This was taking forever. Maybe Mario wasn’t going to come for her this time. Maybe a cake wasn’t enough to motivate him.

Just then, the large red double doors burst open and bowser rushed into the room, laughing maniacally as he walked toward the princess. “It’s over!” he howled with excitement. “He’s done! Mario is gone! You’re mine! Everything’s mine!”

“Oh,” Peach blinked as she stared at the Koopa King, a sudden feeling of despair filling her mind with sorrow. “N-no. That can’t be! You’re mistaken. Mario will come for me! A-and if not him, then Luigi, or Toad! …or even Toadette! You can’t stop them all. Someone will save me!”

A wicked smile crept over Bowser’s lips as he reached behind him, pulling out a gold crown with pink and white mushroom markings. “There’s no one left to save you, Princess. You’re mine. No one will come.”

“S-someone will! Y-you always lose in the end. Always!”

Bowser roared with laughter, then licked his lips as he looked over the visibly shaken Princess. “It’s funny you should say that, Princess. I was losing. I was on the verge of defeat, but I pulled out one final attack. I knew the end was near as they all dodged—all except for Toadette. She lost her crown as I spun across the ground. And wouldn’t you guess where it landed?” The evil dinosaur king daintily lifted the crown up before placing it on his head, and in a puff of smoke his hulking demeanor was gone.

As the air cleared around him, a sinister female laugh filled the room, revealing Bowser’s new form. She looked almost exactly like Peach, except she was a redhead with horns on either side of her head. A black skintight dress hugged her frame and accentuated her lovely curves while her breasts threatened to spill out of the top. A studded choker was still around her neck, as well as bracelets around her arms. She nibbled her bottom lip as she stared at Peach’s shocked reaction.

“Wh-what? That shouldn’t happen!” Peach protested. “It was specifically made to only work for Toadette.”

“But it did work,” Bowsette stepped forward with a devilish look in her eyes. “Who knew that this was all I needed to take down the Mushroom Kingdom’s greatest heroes. This body is so much faster, and so much more agile. Best of all, I still pack a punch!” She licked her lips, looking over herself and sighing contently. “I haven’t had time to inspect myself yet. That should be a treat, hm?” Bowsette chuckled as she ran her hands upward, starting at her hips and squeezing her breasts together. She them jiggle as they fell back into place, nearly falling out the dress in the process. “I’m a variation of you now, right? So, that means I can finally see what I’ve been missing all this time…” she teased.

“N-no! Don’t do that!” Peach objected, a deep blush crossing her cheeks.

“Who’s going to stop me? You?” Bowsette cackled as she began to unlace the bodice of her dress. Her arm, draped across her torso, was the only thing keeping herself covered as she enjoyed simply taunting the shocked princess. She let the garment fall, exposing herself to Peach while staring downward in awe.

“They’re bigger than I thought! And hey, piercings?” Bowsette exclaimed while her hands caressed upward, cupping her own wonderfully soft and full breasts. “A-and sensitive, too,” she gasped, giving her perky nipples a little pinch before toying with the bar piercing through each one. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she started to excite herself. “This is nice, but…” she stopped, a devious look in her eyes, “what about the rest, hm?”

“D-don’t do it! Stop looking…and touching!” Peach was so confused as she watched her doppelganger molest herself. She wanted to put and end to this, but something made her resist the urge—perhaps fear, or maybe even lust. The princess had never seen herself in this light before. This wasn’t the good girl she saw in the mirror. This version of her was clad in leather, had piercings, red hair, and looked so confident, even with that deviant smile upon her lips.

Bowsette grinned as she stared the princess down, taking note of her reluctance to interfere. “Go on. Stop me if you dare. But I think we both want to see what kind of naughty girl you really are.” She slipped her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and tugged them downward from her hips in a slow and sensual motion.

She let the leather panties fall with the help of gravity as they reached her knees. But gravity wasn’t an issue for the thick, half-erect cock rising from between her legs, finally released from its confines. Bowsette blinked in surprise as the thing continued to harden to a truly impressive size. Her face glowed red with embarrassment as she glanced to Peach, not quite understanding what was happening.

“Oh my…” The eager look on Peach’s face told another story. The princess was grinning widely as her eyes locked on the thick, throbbing meat between Bowsette’s legs. She even licked her lips as she finally took a slow, hypnotized step forward.

“W-wait a minute, Peach! Th-this isn’t what it looks like! I had no idea th-this was going to happen!” Bowsette held up her hands in protest, urging the princess to believe her.

It didn’t help, though. Peach continued forward, her eyes focused on the prize. After all these years, she’d never seen one in person. She’d had daydreams about what she would do, how she would do it, and how great it would feel. She’d done everything possible to entice Mario to seal the deal with her—nothing had worked. It didn’t matter, though. This would have to do, and was more than perfect.

Bowsette backed up, keeping some distance between them.”N-now wait up, Peach! This isn’t what I had in mind! I was gonna—” Her back hit the wall, right next to the door. She noticed Peach’s eyes never left her rock hard cock. “I was gonna leave you alone! I swear!”

“Mhmm,” Peach nodded, her eyes finally glancing up for just the briefest of moments. She closed the distance between them until she had Bowsette pinned against the wall, staring at her copy. “This is what you wanted all along, isn’t it?” The princess reached down, her fingers caressing the hard length, feeling the heat radiating from it. She gently wrapped her fingers around the thick member and smiled as Bowsette gasped. “You’re so cute with the way you shiver and refuse to look me in the eyes. I know you’re enjoying yourself. Let me enjoy myself, too, okay?”

“N-no! You’re wrong! This uh, this has gotten out of hand.” Bowsette squirmed around as she weakly struggled to push away from the wall. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, but now—things weren’t going as planned at all. “N-not like this!” Her voice came out as a high-pitched cry as Peach began idly stroking the gender-bent dragon’s cock.

“Shh,” Peach whispered as she leaned in close, nuzzling her cheek against Bowsette’s. Her fingers clenched a little tighter around the base of she-dragon’s dick. “I’ll make you feel good. So good that you’ll never want to take that crown off…”

Bowsette, still blushing a deep crimson, was completely silent. She closed her eyes, finding herself enjoying the soft, gloved fingers too much to voice any opposition. Letting herself go, it actually felt right—as if this was meant to be.

The blonde unzipped her dress, shrugging it from her shoulders. The layers of pink lace and frills soon crumpled upon the ground around her feet. An equally decorative bra and panties, complete with white trim and garters adorned her thighs. Nothing about the situation matched her attitude.

“Good girl,” Peach whispered into Bowsette’s ear before sliding to her knees, her fingertips tracing down the redhead’s body. Staring at the throbbing length pointed at her face, Peach ravenously licked her lips in anticipation. She was finally getting what she wanted all along, and from her enemy, no less. It didn’t matter at this point, though. A cock was a cock.

A wide smile graced her lips before she leaned in and took the tip of Bowsette’s cock in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the head, causing the villain to gasp and tense. Bowsette wanted to push the woman away but the sensation was just too heavenly. Peach pulled away with a wet and very audible pop while watching the cock bounce up and down ever-so-slightly.

“See. I can make you feel good. But,” the princess sat there, kneeling and staring up, waiting for the confused and vulnerable dragon-girl to glance down, “what’s in it for me?”

“Wh-what? I don’t know. What do you want?” Bowsette’s tone was a mix of impatience and agitation.

Peach stared up, her tongue flicking against the tip of the needy length. “Submit to me.”

“Sure. Fine. Just keep going,” the female Koopa begged.

“You have to say it. Submit to me. You’ll be my consort. Forever.”

“What?! That’s asking a lot…” the gender-bent dragon snarled. She would have pulled away if not for the wall behind her, obstructing any kind of retreat.

The princess’ grip tightened on the still-hard length as she stared upward. She was getting used to the feeling of power and control. Maybe she never really needing saving. She squeezed harder, enjoying the slight wince crossing Bowsette’s face. “You really don’t have any say here. I’m royalty and you’re in my kingdom. Submit, or I’ll claim what’s mine anyway.”

With wide eyes, Bowsette nodded. “Okay, okay. We’ll do it your way, just uh, don’t be hasty.”

Peach smiled, her grip loosening as she slowly began stroking Bowsette’s cock once again. “I knew you’d see it my way. You still haven’t said it, though.” Her giggle was haunting after her slight display of force.

Bowsette hesitated. She wasn’t used to surrendering. Swallowing her pride, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she avoided eye contact with the suddenly dominant princess. “I submit.”

“You can do better than that.” The princess laughed. “Show me just how much you want it. Really lay it on thick.” She squeezed the cock again for emphasis.

The dragon-girl’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I submit. I’m yours to do with as you please.”

“Better. Keep going.”

“Uh, I’ll do whatever you want. Just let me cum. I’ve dreamed of having you for so long. I would give anything to stay by your side—even if it’s like this—as your toy.”

“Well,” Peach blinked, a bit surprised by the confession, “that was unexpected.” A devious grin crossed her face. “But—it’s funny. You’ve kidnapped me so many times and never had the nerve to try anything. And yet, now you’re mine.”

“What was your plan back then, hm?” She scoffed. “Capture me enough times and I’d fall desperately in love with you? That I’d just spread my legs and beg for you to fuck me because I’d realize how much I wanted your big, fat cock?” She spread her knees apart as she knelt before Bowsette, giving the awkward dragon a vague peak of the crotch of her panties if the dragon tilted her head just right and stared down between those plush, pale mounds of Peach’s tits. Bowsette blushed, unable to speak, but the princess glared. She let go of the cock and gave it a slap, causing the redhead to gasp.

“I asked you a question. As ruler of this kingdom, I expect an answer,” she snarled, a bit drunk off her new demeanor.

“S-sorry,” Bowsette whimpered.

“So,” Peach still glared, “tell me. Was that your silly plan?” She slapped it again, clear pre-cum dribbling from the tip.

“Y-yes, mistress,” she admitted in a defeated tone.

“Mm, pathetic. Do you know how many times I’ve been disappointed by your actions? I couldn’t even convince Mario to fuck me, no matter how hard I tried, and even my captor was too cowardly to give me what I needed. And now—now, we’re at a point where I have to get what I want like this. I don’t think you’re going to like it as much as you think you will, though. First, you’re going to have to be punished.” She gave the leaking member another slap, giggling as it swayed from side to side.

Wrapping her fingers around the dripping length, she jerked it up and down at a vastly quicker pace. Peach glanced up and down, watching the squirming dragoness’ actions and loving every gasp, moan, and twitch that was given.

“Good girl. So hard and ready to cum. You wanna cum all over my face and tits, don’t you?” Peach giggled as she kept stroking that impressive member, her thumb rubbing over the head just to watch the dragoness squirm.

As she felt the member pulsing with power, and as Bowsette began thrusting into her hands, the cruel princess simply let go, watching the throbbing cock spurt its creamy load onto the floor.

The look of pure disappointment in Bowsette’s eyes spurred a devious laugh from the previously pure princess. “This. This is what it was like every time you captured me and didn’t fuck me. Tell me—how does it feel?”

Bowsette’s cheeks burned with humiliation. And yet, her cock was still rock hard.

“It’s what you deserve. You and Mario. You’re no king—especially now--and he’s hardly what I’d call a man. You deserve each other. Maybe I can make that happen soon,” Peach laughed, hardly paying any attention to her humiliated slave.

The dragon queen stared down at Peach, every sound of her laugh causing anger to rise in her gut. She had submitted completely to the princess, only to still be abused by the spiteful blonde. She snarled, twin jets of steam shooting from her nostrils before she grabbed Peach by the hair and shoved her massive cock into her laughing mouth in one hard motion.

The princess tried to resist, but Bowsette was far too strong. The length of her dragon cock slid down Peach’s throat, inch by inch until her balls rested against the blonde’s chin. With a smile creeping over her lips, the redhead basked in silencing the other girl’s mocking laugh. She stared down, watching the blonde’s eyes water up as she gagged on the impressive length.

“The only way I’d fuck Mario is if I was forcing you to watch,” Bowsette cackled. “I give myself to you completely, only for you to degrade me like that. Where’s your royal manners? Hmph. Well, now that we’ve both bared our souls, I guess we can get what we wanted all along.” The dragoness glared down, watching Peach’s eyes flicker while she grabbed at Bowsette’s thighs in desperate need of oxygen.

The redhead eased her hips back, dragging the massive cock out of Peach’s throat. The princess gasped and sputtered, inhaling deeply as she bent over to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“Y-you already surrendered,” Peach coughed out.

“Maybe, but who witnessed it?” Bowsette smirked. “You got greedy, and now you’re going to pay. So, lemme show you who’s in charge. Ass up, face down, slut.”

Peach barely opened her mouth to respond when she felt Bowsette’s cock slap against her face, forcing her to turn her head to the left from the impact. A slightly pink mark was left upon her cheek. She stared up with mild surprise that the redhead was so serious all of a sudden.

“I won’t ask again.”

Peach smirked. “Then maybe you shouldn’t. Come on,” she taunted, “Make me.”

Bowsette growled. She couldn’t help but be turned on by the princess’ more aggressive attitude. She grabbed the blonde’s hair once again, shoving her face to the floor while raining slaps upon her ass until those bubbly cheeks were up in the air. The dragoness took time to admire her craft, running her fingers delicately over the reddened cheeks before taking a firm handful of flesh.

“Are you going to be a good, little captive now?” Bowsette taunted while she held Peach’s face against the cold ground, her claws toying with the back of her neck.

“I don’t surrender to small-dicked turtles. Go fuck yourself,” Peach spat back.

The redhead snarled. She couldn’t believe the princess was actually pissing her off like this. An alternating volley of swats against Peach’s ass rained down, causing her round ass to jiggle with each impact until it practically glowed.

The girl was sniffling, but her ass remained high in the air. Bowsette’s claws caressed over the radiating flesh. She leaned down close, whispering in Peach’s ear. “Who’s in charge?”

“Y-you are,” she sniffled again.

“You’ll be a good captive now?”

“M-maybe…”

“Maybe?” Bowsette smirked, her hand easing down the valley of Peach’s rear and cupping her crotch from behind. “What if I give my little hostage a treat?” She rubbed at the completely drenched panties, all while still breathing against the blonde’s ear.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes.” Bowsette licked Peach’s neck before moving behind her. She admired the view for a moment, the way those pink panties were wedged just slightly between her cheeks. Easing her clawed fingers under the elastic band of the princess’ panties, she tugged them over that bubble butt, sliding them down her thighs until they rested at her knees. She took note of the way her excitement clung to her bald pussy, exposing delicate strands of wetness that quickly broke away as the fabric moved too far downward.

The redhead smirked as she stared down at the little winking star of Peach’s asshole, admiring just how pink and perfect it looked. Her cock throbbed as she pressed her length against her dripping pussy, pushing forward and sinking almost a third of the thing in at once. Bowsette gasped at the sensation of the princess’ tight cunt easily taking her massive member.

“Mm, not as tight as I’d expect for a princess,” she moaned, driving in a few more inches. “What do you use as a dildo, princess—Bullet Bills?”

The princess groaned, ready to fire back with another insult, but it never happened as Bowsette slammed the remainder of her length all the way inside of Peach’s pussy. The princess howled in surprise which quickly morphed into a moan of pleasure.

“That’s right, princess. You’re nothing but a cock sleeve.” Bowsette pulled out, slowly pushing back inside and drawing out another low groan from the other woman. Her clawed digits squeezed the ample flesh, slightly digging into her rear and leaving scratch marks in their wake. With a smirk, the dragoness pulled her hands away, leaving the princess perfectly free to act as she pleased.

“I’ll make a deal with you. You can leave and you’ll never see me again. My troops and I will stay out of the Mushroom Kingdom for as long as I live. Or,” she paused, easing her cock forward just a bit before withdrawing it until just the head remained inside Peach’s pussy, “you can show me just how badly you need my big, fat cock in order to survive.”

Peach audibly gasped at the choice, but took hardly any time to decide. She arched her back, ramming her round ass back against Bowsette and spearing herself on that thick, hard cock. Back and forth, she thrust herself back against the redhead’s hips, her ass jiggling with every impact. “Mm, so big,” the princess purred. “Gonna cum…”

“Oh? So soon?” Bowsette smirked, staring down at that jiggling ass. “Then make me believe it, or I can just let you go. Do you think Mario would finish you off? I doubt it,” she stated indifferently, pulling back a bit.

“N-no!” Peach protested, thrusting her ass back and taking the entire length again. “I need to cum now!”

“I said show me, slut! Put some effort into it!” Bowsette slapped the princess’ ass, causing her to clench around the cock so deeply embedded in her pussy.

The princess yelped in surprise, but wasted no time as she rapidly thrust herself back against Bowsette’s massive dick. Her palms pressed against the floor to shove herself back. Her pale tits jiggled, threatening to spill out the cups of her bra from every violent collision. Sweat shone over her body and glistened in the low light of the room as she worked so hard. She felt that orgasmic sensation welling up within her, growing closer and closer with each movement. In and out, back and forth—she kept at it until she crossed the point of no return.

It started with a soft moan that crescendoed into a cry of passion as her pussy clenched so tightly around Bowsette’s thick member. Even still, the princess kept moving, milking the dragoness while wetness dribbled down the insides of her thighs. The sound of sloppy, slurping penetration and the crashing of flesh against flesh echoed through the small chamber.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…” Peach whimpered, loving every bit of it.

Bowsette enjoyed seeing the princess give in to that carnal pleasure. She couldn’t hold back much longer as Peach’s tightening pussy gripped her cock so perfectly. Breathing heavily, she finally reached down, gripping Peach’s hips and meeting the princess halfway with every thrust. Pounding into the blonde, she eased her thumb to her cute, puckered asshole and rubbed the digit around the rim in a teasing fashion before suddenly shoving it in to the second knuckle. Peach clenched around the intrusion, but she didn’t slow down at all. If anything, it sped up her actions as she happily bounced on Bowsette’s cock.

Bowsette matched speed, hammering deep into the princess’ pussy, her cock throbbing with impending release. The redhead’s pace increased as she felt herself quickly approaching climax. Her thrusts intensified. The sound of her hips slapping against Peach’s rear filled the room. The princess’ yelping moans at each thrust only added to the rhythm. 

Bowsette roared triumphantly as the sudden sensation of euphoria overtook her completely. Her pulsing member suddenly erupted with her thick and creamy load, continuing to spurt even after the princess had been completely filled. Breathing heavily, she shivered as she pulled out of Peach’s already dripping pussy, causing the gooey mess to flood out and form a puddle between the princess’ knees.

Peach was still breathing heavily, her face still down against the ground. Smiling down at the princess, Bowsette pumped her thumb in and out of the blonde’s asshole, more than excited to see other woman squirm about helplessly.

“What’s wrong, slut? Already worn out?” Bowsette taunted, giving the princess’ ass a good slap with her other hand.

Peach gave a dazed moan of pleasure and confusion.

“No one can withstand the might of the Koopa King… er, Queen…?” Bowsette arched a brow at her own statement. Shrugging, she pumped her thumb a few more times, enjoying the princess’ tight little ass. “Bwahaha. Like it matters. I’m in control now, so whatever I say goes!”

All of a sudden, Bowsette was forced backward by a blast wave of energy out of nowhere. Holding her head with one hand and pushing herself up with the other, she glanced over her shoulder to see Peach standing there. An aura of intense anger surrounded her, continuously radiating as she slowly stepped forward.

“Uh, wh-what’s happening?” Bowsette asked incredulously.

A cruel smirk crept over Peach’s lips. “Your crown makes you look like me, but I bet it doesn’t give you my powers. I’m very angry with you for taking advantage like you did. You vowed yourself to me, and I expect you to keep your promises…”

“Now, assume the position. Face down, ass up, slut.” Peach nibbled her bottom lip as her red, glowing eyes focused on Bowsette’s quaking form...

\--To Be Continued--

Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [I have a Patreon!](https://www.patreon.com/tiffyb) Join and get to vote in Patreon-exclusive story polls!
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/AR7Z4RB) Join and become part of the community!


	2. Bowsette Submits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peach shows Bowsette what it feels like to be used... completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“Now, assume the position. Face down, ass up, slut!” Peach nibbled her bottom lip as her red, glowing eyes focused on Bowsette’s quaking form. Noticing Bowsette wasn’t listening, the princess glared as she took a step forward. The area around the blonde radiated with a powerful energy, singeing the brick floor around her. “Do I need to repeat myself?”

“N-no!” the redhead shook her head, still marveling at the sudden show of force from the princess.

Peach arched a brow, still waiting, “Then why aren’t you moving?” She took another step forward ready to punish Bowsette for her disobedience. Before she could act, a smirk crept over her lips as she thought of a new way to taunt her slave instead. “You seem to like dealing in ultimatums. Here’s one for you. Listen to me and shove that cute ass into the air like a good little whore—or, keep staring and find out just how scary I can be.”

The redhead stared, still utterly shocked, but quickly turned around onto her hands and knees. She arched her back, giving Peach a perfect view of her rear. Despite the round, fuckable ass, it was more than obvious that Bowsette was merely a copycat. The red hair, horns, spiked shell on her back, and the tail at the base of her spine was more than a reminder that this was still just a Koopa in disguise. Oh, not to mention the massive cock, still painfully hard, pointing toward the ground.

The flames died down around Peach as she approached the redhead. She idly paced around her, admiring the exposed body of her doppelganger. Bowsette glanced up, meeting eyes with Peach for just a split second before the glaring visage of the princess warned her to lower her head again.

“Did I give you permission to move yet?” Peach chided.

“N-no, princess.”

“Then be a good slave and stay still. And,” the princess giggled, “call me mistress from now on.”

“Y-yes, mistress,” Bowsette blinked, but kept her head down.

“See. It’s not so hard to be a good girl, is it?” Peach stopped behind the dragoness and admired her round ass. It was so shapely. She had to wonder if this was just another one of those differences, like the tail or horns. Her own ass wasn’t this big, was it? Still inspecting Bowsette, she knelt behind her and nonchalantly placed her hands on those ample cheeks, giving them a appreciative squeeze.

The blonde noticed the dragoness tensing and let go. “You’re nervous? Are you still frightened? I’m sorry that I scared you,” her mocking tone was followed by a stifled giggle. “Maybe you’re just anxious because you’re not in control?” Her hand slapped against Bowsette’s bouncy rear, causing the flesh to jiggle. The impact was so pronounced that even her cock and balls swayed between her legs. And yet, the redhead maintained her position.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Peach accused. “I think we have a close enough relationship, don’t you? We should be able to tell each other our deepest secrets.” The princess wrapped her fingers around the dangling member, pulling it back just slightly. She moved her wrist up and down with a delicate precision, teasing Bowsette’s cock to dribble small amounts of precum onto the floor.

“P-please,” Bowsette begged. “Forgive me? We can stop this now and pretend like it never happened.”

Peach scoffed, shaking her head at the silly idea. “You kidnapped me. And then you try to blackmail me into surrendering to you, using my need for cock against me, and when your plans fail—like they always do—you want me to forget it ever happened. Why would I do that?” She emphasized by tightening her grip on that hard length.

“Please,” Bowsette groaned. “B-by now they’re already back where they started. I can’t let them find me like this if they make it this far! You have to let me go.” The redhead started to stand, only to feel Peach’s grip tighten once more, tugging her back down to her original position.

“So, now you admit you didn’t even kill them. You said you defeated them.”

“Defeat, er, has many meanings…” Bowsette stammered.

“I should have expected a lie from you,” Peach let go of the stiff cock before stomping her way to the nightstand next to the bed. Confused, the dragoness started to push herself up once again before Peach yelled, “Don’t even think of moving!” without even turning around.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Bowsette fearfully asked.

“I’ve been in this room enough times,” she angrily stated while still digging through the contents of the nightstand. “I know what’s in these drawers. I just have to—there it is!” The princess pulled out a handful of various sex toys, but the one she held over her head for Bowsette to see was the thick, black dildo attached to a belt of sorts.

“H-hey now! That’s not mine!” The Koopa Queen shook her head as she started to move away.

“Hmph! Not yours?” Peach chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I actually believe you, though.”

“H-huh?” Bowsette curiously arched a brow. “R-really?”

“Of course. All of these things have been in there for quite a while. And, I’ve been in this castle a lot. They’ve never moved,” she sighed. “If it were yours you would have probably used it at some point. You put that here for me to find at some point, didn’t you? So,” the princess smirked, “it’s technically mine anyway.”

“Uh,” the dragoness shrugged, “you can’t prove that.” It was obvious she wasn’t going to admit to anything.

Peach shrugged as she bent over to pick up a few chains that had fallen from the drawers during her hurried searching. “It’s okay. You won’t need to say anything soon enough.”

Bowsette scrambled to push herself up. She had been subjected to enough torment at the hands of this captive. “Hold on!” Her eyes fixated on the various toys, most notably the strap-on that Peach was fastening around her waist. It was a wonderful contrast with Peach’s pink garters and stockings against the black leather and rubber of the thick toy.

“Oh?” Peach cooed inquisitively. “Did you want to use it on me? That seems a bit redundant since you’re already packing quite the cock. I bet it’s even bigger when you’re not in this form, but,” her eyes narrowed, “this would have never fit on you before. The leather pieces are just too small. I think you always wanted me to wear it… to use on you.”

“Th-that’s absurd! Why would I want you to uh, do that…” a deep blush quickly spread over the redhead’s cheeks.

Peach smiled, giving a little shrug as she stepped closer. “You can deny it all day long. But that crown isn’t attached to your head. You could have taken it off at any time.”

Bowsette blinked, her mouth slightly agape at the realization.

The blonde stood directly in front of the dragoness, leaning in, she softly pushed her lips against the other woman’s in a soft, sensual kiss. Pulling away, she caressed Bowsette’s cheek. “On your knees, slave,” she whispered with gentle authority.

The Koopa Queen nodded, slowly dropping to her knees in front of the princess until she was staring directly at that thick, intimidating rubber length. She knew exactly what was expected of her. She hesitantly leaned forward and wrapped her lips around the head. It was hard and unrelenting—nothing like she had expected. She swirled her tongue around it, meekly glancing up for approval from the princess.

Peach smiled down, her heavenly visage inspiring Bowsette to continue on. Her demeanor only hid the princess’ true intent as she deftly reached down, firmly grabbing the redhead’s horns and with a combined thrust and pulling motion, speared the entire length into the dragoness’ throat at once.

Bowsette’s eyes widened in shock as she immediately gagged on the intruder. Her hands rose to Peach’s thighs as she tried to push the woman away, but it only spurred the princess to intensify her actions. Soon, she was roughly plunging the rubber dong in and out of the redhead’s throat. Tears streamed down Bowsette’s cheeks while her nose constantly bumped against Peach’s flat stomach. She was on the verge of passing out when the princess finally let go, shoving the dragoness back and allowing her to fall onto her ass while coughing and gasping for air.

“That’s how gagging on cock feels, just so you know,” Peach stated so bluntly as she stroked the thick member. “But, now it’s all slick with your spit and ready to go.”

Bowsette was still coughing and wiping her eyes. “R-ready for what?”

“Assume the position. And don’t even try to play coy. We’ve already been over it. It’s what you’ve always wanted. So just obey,” Peach commanded.

The redhead looked as if she wanted to protest, but kept her mouth shut. Still wiping her eyes, she pouted as she rolled onto her hands and knees. She arched her back, thrusting her ass into the air. Peach smiled as she knelt behind her, rubbing the spit-lubed strap-on against Bowsette’s wet pussy, but quickly settled on a higher target. The princess teased around the tight, puckered hole, simply toying with her slave.

“Mm,” Peach purred mockingly, “So tight. Have you been saving yourself for me all this time?” She jabbed her hips forward lightly but never quite pushed inside.  
“Y-yes, mistress,” Bowsette shakily replied.

“Ooh! You remembered. Good girl,” she licked her lips. “Good girls get rewarded.” Peach’s hands lovingly caressed Bowsette’s rear before holding her hips and gently pressing forward.  
The redhead gasped and tensed up as the head of the dildo finally penetrated her. Peach softly rocked her hips back and forth, gradually fucking her slave while introducing bit after bit of the thick length into Bowsette’s asshole. Slowly but surely, the entire thing rested in the dragoness’ bowels, with Peach’s hips pressed firmly against Bowsette’s soft, jiggly ass.

“How does it feel? Is it everything you wanted?” Peach seductively asked.

She didn’t expect a reply, though. Her hand caressed the redhead’s waist, trailing under her to grab the thick, throbbing length of Bowsette’s cock. The Koopa Queen’s gasps quickly transformed into moans as her member was slowly stroked. Peach giggled as she continued to jerk her off, her hand moving just fast enough to urge Bowsette closer to the climax she desired so desperately. Just as the redhead’s moans of pleasure began to signal her impending release, Peach let go of it, giggling cruelly.

“Aw, don’t worry. You’ll still get to cum,” she cooed. “But, don’t touch it!” she hastily added.

Placing her hands back on Bowsette’s hips, Peach slowly pulled the dildo back until just the head remained inside her previously virginal asshole. With slow and precise movement, she pressed back in, making sure to expertly aim in order to make the rigid toy rub against the dragoness’ prostate. After some subtle movement, she knew she had found the right spot when Bowsette suddenly gasped and tensed up.

“There we go!” Peach smirked as she started moving her hips a bit more, making sure to hit that spot as much as possible.

Bowsette grunted and groaned with every little thrust. She stared between her own hanging breasts to see her cock twitching so eagerly, just on the cusp of release while clear ropes of precum dribbled from the tip of her member. She just wanted to touch it and end this torture but she knew Peach would only do something worse to her if she disobeyed.

Peach’s rhythm increased as she grew more accustomed to prodding the tip of the dildo right at Bowsette’s prostate, effectively milking the poor gland to its breaking point. She smiled as she glanced down, watching the way the redhead’s tight little asshole clenched around the toy as if it didn’t want to let go.

“Such a hungry girl,” Peach taunted before she truly started hammering the dragoness’ ass.

Bowsette clawed at the floor, her whole body tensing and clenching as the sensation started to overcome her entire existence. Even her toes pulled tight against the bottoms of her feet as she began trembling. And then it reached the point of no return. Bowsette’s moans became growls of pleasure as her cock began to shoot thick, messy spurts of jizz against the floor. Each thrust from the dominating blonde forced yet another powerful torrent of cum directly from the source.

Peach wasn’t done yet, though. She simply continued to pound into the redhead’s ass, even reaching down to grab her tail to use it as a handle as she abused that asshole. Bowsette’s growls quickly morphed into whimpers and whines as she was so roughly taken. The puddle beneath her had spread out, taking up much of the area around her so that she was now kneeling in it as well as having her hands in the creamy mess. Bowsette breathed heavily as the cruel princess finally pulled out.

“Like I said,” Peach snickered, “Good girls get rewards.”

“H-huh?” The exhausted woman had barely pushed herself up before she felt the head of that dildo slid lower and press against her newly formed pussy. “W-wait! C-can’t I rest first?”

“And take a risk that someone else might claim your maidenhood? No thanks,” Peach chuckled as she pressed forward in one quick motion, breaking the redhead’s hymen and claiming her completely.

Bowsette yelped at the sudden intrusion. The slight pain quickly faded and she was left with a foreign sensation of hard rubber filling her. It sent chills through her body, as well as a general feeling of euphoria as she reveled in the feeling of fullness. She was spent, but this new experience was too good to pass up. She arched her back, submitting to Peach’s authority while eagerly waiting for more.

With her ass so exposed and slightly gaping from the previous pounding it had just received, it was easy for the princess to press the specialized buttplug into place. It started with anal beads, each one slightly larger than the last. The end of the strand was a thick, gold coin that stopped the toy from going all the way inside.

“So cute,” Peach ran her finger around the edge of the coin as she admired the redhead’s ass.

With the toy in place, Peach pulled her hips back, causing Bowsette to gasp in pleasure as the dildo rubbed inside her once more. That was the cue for the blonde as she quickly began thrusting into the dragoness’ pussy with the same fervor she had used on her ass. Bowsette was still reeling from the overwhelming feeling of this newfound pleasure. Her face and heavy tits pressed against the ground, feeling her own slowly drying cum spreading against her skin. Bowsette’s own thick, creamy jizz had soaked into her bra at this point. Her breasts threatened to spill out of the bra with every thrust from the princess.

A foreign sensation of pleasure began to well upon deep within Bowsette. She couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening, but it brought a lustful, dazed smile to her face as it continued to spread through her stomach. Her eyes flickered and she nibbled her bottom lip. A few, deep breaths signaled Bowsette’s climax was imminent. Her body clenched and a low groan of pleasure spilled from her lips as she lost all control, bucking back against Peach in absolute pleasure.

She breathed heavily as she tried to compose herself, but it was no use. The feeling only multiplied the longer it continued. The waves of pleasure briefly ebbed before another powerful climax washed over her. And yet Peach showed no indication of stopping.

The princess continued for what felt like hours. Orgasm after orgasm was wrest from Bowsette’s helpless and willing body. The redhead had lost count of how many times she climaxed. She was a mess. Sweat and cum covered her whole body. Every muscle ached. As she laid in her own jizz, she stared up at the triumphant princess, who looked as radiant as ever.

“Th-that was… amazing,” Bowsette sighed contentedly.

“Shh,” Peach smiled down at her. “We’re hardly done.” She had a few toys in her hands as she knelt, careful of the mostly dry puddle her slave laid in. A rubber gag painted to look like a Bob-omb was pushed between her lips before being secured with a strap around her head. The redhead tried to resist, but there was no way to do so in her current condition. The princess simply continued her work, rolling her slave onto her stomach and binding her wrists behind her with some piranha plant vines. Tugging Bowsette onto her knees, she stepped back to admire her handiwork with a cruel smile.

The door behind Bowsette slowly creaked open, much to her alarm. She couldn’t be seen in this form! Especially not like this! She struggled to turn around while a deep blush covered her features.

“Mmmmpphhmmm!” Bowsette mumbled and screamed into the gag, still awkwardly attempting to stand.

“Oh!” Peach giggled, lustfully licking her lips, “so glad you could join us. We were just getting started…”

—To be continued?—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


	3. Hi! I'm Daisy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy joins the fun!
> 
> Chapter Tags: [futanari] [pegging] [foot worship] [vaginal sex] [lesbian oral] [lesbian rimming] [anal sex]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

Bowsette was anxious to know who was witnessing her at her lowest moment. Gagged and bound with her hands behind her back, and her cock still painfully hard and dripping cum from the tip. She desperately wanted to look away, but the curiosity kept her staring at the door.

“Wow,” the newcomer gasped, slowly coming into view from the shadows. The brunette’s surprise was overshadowed by the eager smirk. “So it is true! I didn’t believe them.” Daisy chuckled as she approached the wide-eyed dragoness.

“They said Bowser took a power-up and beat them,” Daisy narrowed her eyes, looking Bowsette over inquisitively, “but, I was thinking more like… Gigabowser. This,” she chuckled again, “This is a whole different level of weird.”

“Don’t be mean,” Peach gently caressed Bowsette’s cheek, running a finger over the line of drool that already started dripping down her lower lip. “She’s my pet now. She’s a good girl, isn’t she?” She looked down to Bowsette, lifting her head and staring down with gentle admiration.

The redhead could only gently nod in response, her cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

Daisy was still confused, yet very amused as she came closer, further inspecting the truly bizarre turn of events. The vines binding Bowsette’s wrists behind her back made sense. The gag was a cute addition. Canting her head as she circled around again, she caught a glimpse of the gold coin that was pushed tight against the dragoness’ asshole as the base of a butt plug.

“Wow,” Daisy smirked, bending down to tap on the base, relishing in the way Bowsette squirmed about. “You thought of everything,” she chuckled, looking up to Peach. “I didn’t know you were into stuff like this. We should hang out more.”

“Oh,” Peach giggled and shook her head. “This wasn’t mine. It was already here. But, it’s definitely made this much more interesting. Our little pet here is into some very kinky stuff, and has already opened my eyes to so much fun.”

“Our?” Daisy blinked, but was grinning from ear to ear. “I like the way this is going. I could really teach you some things… if you’re open to it.”

The princess blinked, somewhat surprised by the other woman’s offer, but quickly nodded. “That sounds wonderful. And, what better time than now?”

“My thoughts exactly,” Daisy nibbled her bottom lip as she gazed down at their bound captive. “For starters, it’s obvious she’s into this. See how her dick is still hard? Like it’s begging to be abused—but don’t give in so easily. That’s what she wants you to do. She wants you to think you’re violating her. Make her earn it instead.”

“H-huh?” Peach tilted her head, slightly confused.

“She has a cock,” Daisy rolled her eyes, “so all she wants to do is cum. And judging by the floor, I’m guessing she has a few times. Anything with a cock just wants to cum. And once they’ve had their fun they’ll fall asleep or lose interest in pleasing you. And then what would you do?”

“I’d punish her,” Peach stated with a rather stern voice.

The brunette smirked. “And that’s what she wants you to do. She gets off on the abuse, so you’d punish her and she’d get hard again, and then you’d keep teasing her until she got off.”

“O-oh…” the princess blinked, looking down to the still blushing Bowsette.

“So you make the little slut work for it . You keep her on edge for hours. You make her beg to worship you. Your pleasure is paramount. If you’re pleased, then she might get off. How many times has she came already?”

“Uh, twice?” Peach shrugged, her eyes finding their way to the still hard, throbbing length jutting from Bowsette’s crotch. 

“Then you need to make her earn it. She owes you for those two climaxes, and if she wants a third, she needs to work ahead for it.”

Peach nodded, silently in thought as she tried to process it all. “Maybe I should just watch and take notes. Show me what you would do?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Daisy giggled as she circled Bowsette again, taking in every detail of her bound and gagged form. “She needs something else, though…” The brunette walked to the strewn mess of the open drawer and curiously rifled through it, not looking for anything in particular.

“Ah, perfect!” Daisy smiled as she pulled out a pair of miniature chain-chomps strung together on the same length of lightweight chains. She wasted no time kneeling before Bowsette and attaching one of the chomps to the dragoness’ hard and exposed nipples, eliciting a groan of discomfort from the bound pet.

“Aw, don’t be so dramatic. It’s not that painful,” Daisy scoffed while attaching the other to the redhead’s other nipple, garnering the same muffled grunt of pain. Bowsette continued to wince and squirm as the pair of chain-chomps slowly chewed on her sensitive, pink nipples. The redhead continued to groan as drool continued to trail down her chin and precum dribbled from the tip of her hard cock.

Daisy let the distracted dickgirl adjust to the new sensations while taking the time to pull off her own dress and toss it onto the bed. Underneath, the brunette wore almost the same thing as Peach. White stockings adorned her legs, leading to garters. Surprisingly, she wore no underwear and her pussy was completely shaven. She wasn’t the least bit shy as her excitement dripped down her inner thighs. The brunette wasn’t satisfied until she was completely nude, though. Unfastening her bra, she tossed it aside before grabbing a hair tie and putting her hair up into a quick bun.

Even Peach was a bit surprised by the other woman’s zeal in this situation as Daisy walked back to her pet. The brunette unfastened the gag, pulling it away while more drool dripped to the floor. Bowsette exercised her jaw a bit, glad to be able to close her mouth again. Before the dragoness could do much else, Daisy’s foot was being effortlessly pressed against her face.

“Lick,” the brunette commanded, pressing the ball of her foot against Bowsette’s lips while her dainty toes were pushing against the dragoness’ nose.

Bowsette blinked at the command, but could do very little to resist in this position. She opened her mouth and gently lapped at the bottom of the girl’s foot. With a smirk, Daisy let up a bit instead of continuing to push Bowsette over. Instead, she held her foot there, pressing her toes between the redhead’s lips and allowing her to suckle and worship the little digits. Bowsette’s slightly longer-than-normal tongue slid between each toe, swirling around while she covered them with her spit.

“She’s a natural,” Daisy giggled, glancing over her shoulder to Peach. “Just like I thought. If she’s willing to do this, then you can do anything to her. She’s a kinky one! —and such a skilled tongue,” she groaned, wiggling her toes in the dragoness’ mouth. “I’m so fucking horny, though.” She stated with some aggression before withdrawing her toes from Bowsette’s mouth and gently pressing her foot against her shoulder, causing the dragoness to tumble onto her back.

Daisy was already straddling the redhead even as she settled onto her back. Her deft fingers wrapped around the thick, towering length and guided it to her wet pussy, rubbing the head against her cunt lips before moaning in anticipation. “Such a good dick,” the girl moaned as she lowered herself onto it. Her eyes were locked with Bowsette’s, as if daring her to oppose anything as she sank onto her cock.

“Oh fuck,” Bowsette whimpered, her eyes rolling back as Daisy’s pussy clenched so expertly around her member.

“You ain’t seen nothing yet,” Daisy smirked as she started to bounce on Bowsette’s thick length. Her heavy tits jiggled with every impact while her hips worked up and down, adding in a slight swivel every now and then.  
“Oh! Oh fuck!” Bowsette said again, this time much more urgently. “I’m.. I’m gonna…!” But it was too late. The redhead’s eyes were already fluttering, her cock throbbed and pulsed as torrent after torrent of thick cum pumped into the eager brunette.

“You better fucking not!” Daisy scolded the dragoness, still working her cock just as eagerly as she felt that hot jizz spilling into her. “Big mistake! Huge mistake! Peach! Take care of your pet! You can definitely punish her this time.” Daisy was already ahead of the game, grasping the chain of the nipple clips and gently tugging at them, which caused the chomps to act more energetically on the poor pet’s nipples.

Peach was amazed by what was going on, and just how scary Daisy could be. She wasn’t sure what to do, but then she the perfect target with the glinting coin. Kneeling between Bowsette’s legs, she grabbed the butt plug and pulled it out. Lifting her ass up a bit, she aimed her thick strap-on right against the redhead’s well-fucked asshole and pushed. It took no effort as she thrust forward, burying herself all the way into Bowsette’s in one motion, causing the dickgirl to howl with pleasure.

The sudden intrusion caused Bowsette’s massive cock to twitch again, further flooding Daisy’s pussy with cum. The zealous brunette continued to use the dragoness’ cock for her own pleasure, not paying any attention to the moans and cries of over-stimulation. Feeling her plaything growing soft, she scoffed and pulled off while cum freely dripped from her pussy.

“Pathetic,” Daisy smirked and rolled her eyes, giving the softening cock a slap just to watch it lifelessly flop back and forth. Looking to her hand, covered with the combined efforts of their fucking, the brunette nonchalantly rubbed it against Bowsette’s face. “You made the mess. You should be more than happy to clean it up,” she sneered as she turned around and quickly straddled the redhead’s face, rubbing her cum-filled pussy against Bowsette’s face. “Go on, clean it all up. And you,” Daisy looked to Peach, “keep fucking her. We need to teach her that there are consequences for being a bad pet. You’ve been spoiling her. Maybe punishment is the answer.”

“O-oh! R-right!” Peach blushed, but nodded as she continued to pound Bowsette’s ass. With Daisy out of the way, she leaned forward, making sure to thrust every inch of rubber cock as deep into the redhead’s asshole as possible. Each stroke caused the dragoness’ limp cock and heavy balls to jiggle on impact.

Daisy reached down, squeezing Bowsette’s swaying tits. Her fingers dug into the soft, sensitive flesh and squeezed while taking special care to agitate the mini chain-chomps just enough to add to the redhead’s over-stimulation.

Bowsette’s moans were muffled by the brunette’s cunt rubbing against her face, but she quickly caught on and opened her mouth. Her agile tongue darted out, pressing gently against the well-fucked hole and being rewarded with her own jizz filling her mouth. Shocked at first, the redhead paused but knew the only thing to do was swallow the gooey substance while more of it dribbled over her face. Daisy ground against Bowsette’s face, covering it with jizz and pussy juices.

“I bet this is the only way you can please a woman. Your dick might be big, but you’re nothing but a two-pump chump,” Daisy laughed as she forcefully pressed herself down against Bowsette’s face, further smearing her features.

“I’ll show you how to please a woman,” the brunette smirked as she stared at Peach.  
“H-huh?” the blonde blinked, slowing down mid-thrust into Bowsette’s ass.

Crawling over Bowsette’s body, Daisy pushed Peach back and away from the dragoness, quickly unfastening the strap-on harness from her waist and tossing it aside. The brunette eased Peach onto her back, spreading the princess’ legs as she bent down with her own ass high in the air. Daisy wasted no time as she pressed her mouth against the blonde’s pussy. Her tongue lapped from the bottom to the top of her slit, stopping at her hard, little clit just long enough to flick it up and down a few times.

The way the princess tensed up and gasped only further urged Daisy to continue her oral assault on her dripping wet pussy. She locked her lips around the little nub and alternated between sucking and flicking her tongue at the sensitive bundle of nerves. It didn’t take much to please the inexperienced princess as she climaxed almost instantly. Daisy didn’t stop, though. Instead, she doubled down, burying her face against Peach’s pussy and lapping up the fresh juices.

Peach moaned and arched her back as she grabbed Daisy’s hair. She was in a constant mix of pulling her closer and trying to push her away as the pleasure overloaded her senses. She wanted it, but also wanted a break—yet never seemed to commit to either one. Nothing could deter the brunette, though. She was completely ravenous as she tongued the blonde’s pussy.

Bowsette only watched, bound with her hands behind her back. Her limp member was quickly growing hard again as she watched the brunette’s ass sway back and forth. The princess’ spread legs and carnal moans of pleasure only further added to the lust that built within the dragoness.

Suddenly, Daisy looked over her shoulder to Bowsette, a taunting grin still spread over her lips. “I know you want some. Go ahead. Put that lizard tongue to good use if you think you’ve learned anything…”

Shocked by the invitation, the redhead was able to get onto her knees with some difficulty. Her eyes locked on the brunette’s tight rear and wide hips. She still didn’t have use of her hands or arms to stabilize herself, though. Bowsette nibbled her bottom lip for a moment in deliberation. She leaned forward and shoved her face against the brunette’s rear, her mouth pressed against Daisy’s tight little asshole.

The woman gasped at first, but moaned loudly against Peach’s pussy while shoving her ass back. “I told you your little toy was kinky,” Daisy purred, wiggling her hips from side to side as she continued eating the blonde’s pussy.

Bowsette, emboldened by Daisy’s praise, pressed her tongue against the tight, little pucker, swirling against it lovingly. She slurped and lapped at the brunette’s asshole as she ate it. Daisy was somewhat distracted as she continued to lick at Peach’s cunt, letting out soft moans against her delicate folds as she stopped to compose herself. Bowsette was insatiable as her tongue worked against the girl’s anus.

“O-oh!”

Daisy’s eyes went wide as she felt the demanding tip finally gain access to her rear, pushing inside and still licking around ravenously. The brunette tensed up, her eyes rolling back while nibbling at her bottom lip. In and out, the tongue pumped into her ass with wild fervor. Daisy groaned at first while her toes clenched against the bottoms of her feet. Her eyes flickered before rolling back, burying her face against the blonde’s cunt to muffle the loud scream as she climaxed. Her juices coated Bowsette’s chin, which she dutifully licked up as she shifted positions a bit.

“So fucking good. I can’t describe how great it feels having a tongue shoved up your ass,” Daisy idly groaned as she looked up from between Peach’s legs, a content grin plastered over her face. She couldn’t help but notice the princess’ sudden gasp, though—and then she felt Bowsette’s powerful hands gripping her hips. “H-huh? How?”

Daisy glanced over her shoulder just in time to feel Bowsette’s thick cock rubbing against her spit-lubed asshole. “W-wait, I’ve never—!” Her eyes widened again as she started to protest, only to feel the thick head pressing forward anyway, easily burying a few inches into her bowels.

“Never?” Bowsette cackled. “I find that hard to believe, as easy as that went in.” She shoved her hips forward a bit more, slowly sliding every bit of her cock into the brunette’s asshole.

“J-just never something so big,” Daisy grunted, still trying to adjust to the stretching sensation. Her teeth clenched as she tried to relax, but soon felt Peach grabbing her by the hair again. The brunette blinked, realizing the princess had bent over to present her ass, and was pulling her face toward the cute, pink pucker.

“W-wait…!” Daisy stammered as the blonde arched her back, shoving her rear against the other woman’s face.

“You said I should have a tongue up my ass. I’m anxious to experience it.” Peach smiled as she held the brunette in place until she complied.

It didn’t take long for Daisy to push her tongue forward, realizing she was pinned between the two no matter what. She swirled her tongue around the tight pucker, starting in a large circle but ultimately pressing her tongue against the center before starting the process over again. She wasn’t as hectic with the motions of her tongue, like Bowsette had been. Instead, she was precise with her actions, moving slowly and with purpose. Each lick was to earn a moan from the princess, and every bit of pressure against the tight little hole was to make her squirm. 

Bowsette certainly hadn’t stopped pounding into the brunette’s ass, further shoving her face against Peach’s rear with every thrust. It only helped with the eventual penetration of her tongue up the blonde’s ass, which drew very shocked moan of pleasure from the princess. Daisy had one hand on each ass cheek, squeezing the pale flesh and keeping it spread while she tongue-fucked Peach’s anus.

The redhead was loving the scene in front of her. She watched as her thick cock slid into Daisy’s tight ass and the way it clenched around her member as she pulled back. Each impact made the brunette’s round, athletic rear jiggle as Bowsette’s hips bounced against it. She could feel herself quickly approaching climax. Watching Daisy’s face buried between Peach’s spread ass cheeks was enough to send her over the top, though.

Grunting, Bowsette grabbed the brunette’s hips and began slamming into her hard and fast, forcing her face to smash against Peach’s rear. The enormous cock in Daisy’s ass pulsed and throbbed as thick, gooey spurts of jizz filled her. Each flex of the muscle sent another rope of cum into her guts. At the same time, Daisy’s tongue plunged into the princess’ ass, still swirling around the inside.

Just then, the area was engulfed in a blindingly bright light. The trio stopped in their tracks, squinting as they looked to each other in confusion. Bowsette finally pulled out of Daisy’s ass, sending puddles of cum splattering onto the floor. The brunette was still holding onto Peach’s ass, holding the gaping pucker wide while looking to sudden light in the middle of the room.

A new figure materialized inside of the light, everything growing even brighter for a brief second before going back to normal. A platinum blonde woman stood in the middle of the room, a curious look on her face as she stared down at Peach, still bent over, and Daisy behind her, grabbing the princess’ ass. She made an especially confused expression as she looked to Bowsette and her thick cock, still dribbling cum onto the floor.

“Uh? Rosalina…? Why are you here…?” Peach blinked, somewhat embarrassed.

“My ship picked up a tremendous energy surge from this location. But, I didn’t think I would find everyone here… like this.”

“We can explain,” Daisy spoke, wiping the spittle away from around her lips.

“I can’t believe I was left out,” Rosalina scoffed as her clothing seemingly disintegrated, leaving her completely nude. She was pale, almost glowing as she stood there. She was so much taller and more toned than the other women. Her body was more Amazonian than one would think, considering how her dress fit. Her breasts, while pert, were definitely smaller and topped with pale pink tips. Her trim waist flared to wide hips and thick thighs.

“Which one of you sluts wants to go first?” Rosalina smirked, her wand still in hand as she approached the trio…

—To be Concluded?—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter @TiffyBellBooks](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks)
> 
> [Hang out with me in Discord.](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) Join and become part of the community!


End file.
